This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Typically, the pattern of a paint sprayer is adjusted by rotating the spray nozzle. In this arrangement, however, rotation of the spray nozzle has a propensity of loosening the spray nozzle from the reservoir that contains the paint.